el sucesor de los 6 caminos
by chrisuchihadragnel2000
Summary: grey derroto a lullaby sin ayuda, gracias a esto natsu fue ignorado por casi todo el gremio arto de esto decide irse, a medio camino siente un gran energia y va a investigar que es, al llegar encuentra a un hombre que le dara todas sus tecnicas sin saber que estas seran la salvación del todo el mundo mal summary lo se natsu harem
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis súper kawais lectores ") esta idea se me vino de repente y quise publicarla, eh visto pocos de este tipo en fanfiction, así que espero que lo disfruten :D

Será un natsu harem, el harem será: juvia, Wendy, cana, kagura y si quieren a otra solo háganmelo saber en los review :D

Otro dato Wendy tendrá 15 años, si no estoy mal natsu tiene 16 si no es así me pueden decir en los review cual es su edad

-teme- persona hablando

"kawaiii" persona pensando

**_-pam pam- dragon, demonio o invocación hablando_**

**_"_****_hai" dragon, demonio o invocación pensando_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_********_NI NARUTO NI FAIRY TAIL ME PERTENECEN, HAGO ESTAS HISTORIAS SOLO PARA ENTRETENER _**

**_CAPITULO 1 _**

Natsu se encontraba caminando en el parque de magnolia junto a happy una de las pocas personas que no lo ignora, estaba recordando como sus amigos lo fueron apartando poco a poco dejándolo en la soledad a excepción de cana, laxus, happy y el maestro makarov, de como alababan a grey la persona que derroto a lullaby uno de los demonios de zeref sin ayuda, como su actitud cálida y alegre fue cambiando poco a poco en una actitud fría e indiferente excepto para tres personas –happy sabes creo que es tiempo de que me valla a otro gremio, empezar desde cero- dijo natsu mientras observaba el atardecer

-aye sir natsu, creo que tienes razón, lo único que te ata a ese gremio es cana, laxus y el maestro, pero el maestro lo entenderá al igual que cana y sabes que laxus te considera como un hermano menor y tiene un gran disgusto con ellos así que el estará de acuerdo sobre tu decisión , es mejor que empecemos de cero-dijo happy comiendo un pescado

-sigh, tienes razón happy- exclamo natsu mientras se paraba –tenemos que empezar a empacar happy, mañana a esta hora ya estaremos lejos de aquí- dijo natsu el cual empezó a caminar en dirección a su hogar

-aye sir, natsu a que gremio piensas unirte-pregunto happy volando alrededor de natsu

-eh escuchado rumores de un gremio que tiene un dragon slayer, no es un gremio muy famoso pero eso es lo que quiero ya que así no podrán encontrarme una vez que se arrepientan- dijo natsu viendo al cielo

-natsu puedo saber como se llama ese gremio- dijo happy mientras descansaba en la cabeza del peli rosa

-ese gremio se llama cait-shelter- contesto natsu mientras habría la puerta de su casa y se dirigió a agarra su mochila y empezó a guardar todo lo necesario para su viaje ropa, agua, comida, natsu había terminado de empacar y se dirigió a su mesa, saco dos hojas y empezó a escribir

**_TRES HORAS DESPUES _**

Natsu se encontraba enfrente de la casa de makarov, natsu dio un suspiro y toco la puerta y espero que makarov abriera

-natsu, que necesitas a esta hora- pregunto un somnoliento makarov mientras se tallaba los ojos

-ji-chan, no mejor dicho maestro makarov, renuncio a ser un mago de fairy tail- dijo natsu que estaba aguantando las lagrimas

-sigh me temía que esto pasaría, natsu no podre persuadirte verdad- pregunto makarov recibiendo un no por parte de natsu- bueno natsu pasa te quitare la marca del gremio- dijo makarov entrando a su casa seguido de natsu el cual se sentó, makarov regreso con un pequeño removedor y empezó a quitarle la marca natsu

Makarov había terminado de remover la marca de natsu- natsu solo me queda decirte gracias por todo, por las sonrisas, las peleas, toda las buenas cosas que nos hiciste pasar, espero que todo te vaya bien y que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti como maestro y abuelo- dijo makarov abrazando a natsu

-ji-chan gracias por entender- dijo natsu el cual se encontraba llorando- ji-chan podrías darle esto a laxus y cana por favor- dijo natsu entregándole dos cartas a makarov- el café es para cana y el amarillo es para laxus, también quiero que tengas esto- dijo natsu entregándole una lacrima a makarov- con esto nos comunicaremos cuando quieras, no les digas a los demás que me fui que ellos lo descubran y gracias por todo espero verte pronto ji-chan- natsu se despidió de makarov con una gran sonrisa

-si adios natsu, yo también espero verte pronto- dijo makarov llorando mares y observando a natsu desaparecer en el horizonte junto a un happy durmiente

**_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_**

Makarov se encontraba en su oficina haciendo el papeleo cuando de repente tocan a su puerta y grita – adelante-

-jiji nos llamaste- pregunto laxus entrando seguido de cana con un gran barril de cerveza

-si laxus, cana por favor tomen asiento- dijo makarov sacando las dos cartas de natsu- ayer un miembro renuncio a seguir siendo mago de fairy tail, ya que ah excepción de nosotros todos lo ignoraban- explico makarov viendo la cara de los dos magos que estaban en total shock- veo que ya saben quien es, bueno eso me ahorrara la explicación, natsu les dejo una carta a los dos, la café es tuya cana y la amarilla es tuya laxus- makarov dijo mientras les entregaba las cartas

Rápidamente cana abrió el sobre y empezó a leer

**_Para Cana_**

**_Hola cana, si estas leyendo esta carta significa que ji-chan ya te dijo que renuncie a ser miembro de fairy tail, cana gracias por apoyarme en todo este tiempo, gracias por estar junto a mi cuando más lo necesitaba, gracias por ser uno de los tres pilares que me sostuvo y no permitió que nunca quisiera vengarme, cana también quiero que sepas que poco a poco deje de pensar en ti como amiga te empecé a ver como la persona que amo, si nos volvemos a juntar significa que podre escuchar tu repuesta o no, espero verlos pronto, _**

**_Te quiere y te ama natsu tu escandaloso dragon slayer_**

Cana al terminar de leer la carta tenia diversos sentimientos como tristeza ya que uno de sus grandes amigos se fue, alegría ya que ella también se había enamorado de natsu, y rabia que por la culpa de los demás su amado se había ido

Laxus se quedo viendo la carta unos minutos hasta que decidió leerla

**_Para laxus_**

**_Laxus gracias por ayudarme a entrenar para poder perfeccionar mis ataques de ds, gracias ya que cuando entrenábamos podía sacar toda mi frustración, gracias por siempre creer en mi y no ignorarme, eh empezado a verte como mi aniki durante este tiempo que hemos compartido, espero verte algún día y poder divertirnos en una pelea_**

**_Gracias por todo aniki, se despide natsu dragneel tu ¿ototo?_**

-veo que ya han terminado de leer-dijo makarov- bueno tengo dos cosas que decirles natsu me ah dejado una lacríma por la cual podemos comunicarnos y también nos pidió que no les dijéramos que se había ido, quiere que se den cuenta por ellos mismos-dijo makarov sacando la lacríma –la dejare encima de mi escritorio para que le hablen cuando quieren-exclamo makarov

-hai, maestro con su permiso me retiro-dijo cana la cual se encontraba llorando al salir de la puerta salió corriendo hacia su hogar

-jiji, crees que lo volveremos a ver- pregunto laxus el cual estaba aguantando las lagrimas

-no lo se laxus solamente el destino lo decidirá- respondió makarov viendo hacia la ventana

**_CON NATSU Y HAPPY _**

Natsu y happy se encontraban caminando tranquilamente en el bosque hasta que de repente sintió un gran poder emanar cerca de donde se encontraba, gracias a su olfato pudo percibir el olor de sangre mucha sangre y salió corriendo hacia esa localización

Natsu ya había llegado al lugar donde provenía el olor a sangre y pudo ver a una persona tendida en un charco de sangre, natsu se acerco y pudo ver bien a la persona la cual tenia pelo rubio alborotado con puntas negras, una banda con un extraño símbolo en ella, con una camisa de manga larga con un remolino rojo en el hombro izquierdo y en el hombro derecho un abanico el cual era color rojo en la parte superior y blanco en la inferior, su pantalón esta hecho jirones y tiene una gran herida en el estomago

-espera traeré ayuda- dijo natsu levantándose pero una mano lo detuvo

-espera ya es tarde para mi- dijo el desconocido viéndolo directamente a los ojos con unos extraños ojos rojos con tomoes- tu has tenido una vida similar a la mía, acércate te dare un regalo, espero con esto poder redimirme- dijo el desconocido, natsu dudo por unos momentos pero se acerco lo suficiente para que el extraño le tocara la cabeza-te pasare todas mis técnicas, conocimientos, recuerdos y todo lo útil a ti, por cierto mi nombre es namikaze uzumaki uchiha naruto-dijo el ahora conocido naruto, mientras tanto natsu estaba sientiendo una poder que transmitía calidez y frialdad a la vez pero de repente sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo y vio sus recuerdos de cómo lo traicionaron, como se convirtió en un traidor, como se sacrifico para salvar a su mundo de una terrible bestia de diez colas, a la vez recordó como funcionaban sus técnicas, como activaba sus dojutsus y sus conocimientos – espero que esto te ayude per recuerda úsalo con precaución, eh activado tu red de chakra también te eh pasado mi ein no mangekyo sharingan para que no pierdas la luz, fue un gusto conocerte natsu dragneel-dijo naruto dando su ultimo suspiro

**_Y QUE LES PARECIO LO SIGO, LO ABANDONO, QUE HAGO DEJEN SUS REVIEW SU OPINION ES IMPORTANTE GRACIAS POR LEER _**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis kawais lectores, como han estado, aquí les traigo el 2do capitulo de el sucesor de los 6 caminos, espero que lo disfruten

Una notita antes de empezar

Laxus: 22

Mira, erza, jellal, milliana: 19

Natsu, grey, elfman, etc.: 17

Wendy: 16

Bueno empecemos

-teme- persona hablando

"kawaiii" persona pensando

**_-pam pam- dragon, demonio o invocación hablando_**

**_"_****_hai" dragon, demonio o invocación pensando_**

Capitulo 2

Habían pasado varias meses desde el incidente, Happy y Natsu se encontraban caminando en el bosque a pocos kilómetros de cait shelter, los dos iban en un relajante silencio, hasta que happy decidió preguntar algo

-ne, natsu porque te fuiste corriendo de repente ese día-pregunto happy comiendo un pescado

-hn, es que había sentido un gran poder emanar cerca de donde estábamos- contesto natsu –al llegar encontré a alguien desangrándose hasta morir, esa persona era naruto la persona que más respeto y la persona que me dio poderes inimaginables-dijo natsu mientras cerraba los ojos

-ne, natsu porque respetas tanto a ese hombre, dime dime que clase de poder -pregunto happy volando alrededor de natsu

-lo respeto porque su vida fue un infierno y lo soporto sin volverse alguien con sed de venganza-dijo natsu –te acuerdas de esas raras técnicas que me viste practicar, bueno el me heredo todas sus técnicas, recuerdos e intelecto-exclamo natsu viendo seriamente a happy

Después de eso caminaron en bonito silencio hasta que alcanzaron el gremio, su nuevo gremio

-así que este es un nuevo comienzo verdad happy-dijo natsu admirando el paisaje

-si, tienes razón natsu sabes deberíamos entrar ya-dijo happy aterrizando sobre el hombro de natsu

Natsu tomo un gran respiro y entro al gremio, al entrar happy voló a un asiento para empezar a comer pescado , natsu empezó a buscar al maestro pero por más que lo busco no lo encontró, así que decidió preguntarle a alguien donde podría encontrar al maestro.

-disculpe, no me podría decir donde se encuentra el maestro-pregunto natsu a una mesera

-si, acompáñame, por cierto mi nombre shana- dijo la ahora conocida shana

-si, gracias y gusto en conocerte shana soy natsu uchiha dragneel -contesto natsu siguiendo a shana hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera con los kanjis de maestro

-espera aquí por favor-dijo shana

Natsu se quedo varios minutos esperando hasta que shana salió y le dijo- natsu-san ya puedes entrar- shana se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el bar

Natsu entro a la oficina del maestro

-así que muchacho que necesitas-dijo el maestro de cait-shelter

-hai, quiero unirme a su gremio-dijo natsu con una sonrisa

-así que quieres unirte a este gremio-pregunto el maestro analizando a natsu –no veo porque n, así que donde y de que color quieres tu marca- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa (no se me su nombre apreciaría si me lo dieran)

-de color negro y rojo, en el hombro derecho-dijo natsu con una sonrisa

El maestro saco la estampa y camino hacia natsu y se la puso-muy bien, ya eres miembro oficial del gremio,-dijo con una sonrisa –así que dime como te llamas-pregunto el maestro

-soy natsu uchiha dragneel- dijo natsu haciendo una reverencia

-vamos a presentarte, acompáñame- dijo el maestro caminando hacia el bar

-ATENCIÓN-grito el maestro –un nuevo nakama se a unido el día de hoy, trantenlo bien- dijo el maestro y susurro-preséntate-

-mucho gusto, yo soy natsu uchiha dragneel, y el gato que esta comiendo en esa montaña de pescados es mi compañero happy, utilizo magia dragon slayer de fuego y otros tipo de magia-dijo natsu con una sonrisa encantadora

De repente varios susurros se oyeron como –otro dragon slayer, wow genial- o como este –no esta nada mal tal vez lo invite a salir-

-sigh, bueno Wendy ven para acá por favor- dijo el maestro

De repente apareció una hermosa peli azul con los ojos color ámbar con un vestido color azul se les acerco y pregunto – si maestro que necesita-

-Wendy, tu ayudaras a natsu un mes hasta que ya se allá acostumbrado, bueno me voy- dijo el maestro regresando a su oficina

-mucho gusto natsu-san soy Wendy Marvel dragon slayer del cielo, hija de graandyne- dijo Wendy haciendo una reverencia

-igualmente, así que te parecería ir a un trabajo –pregunto natsu

-hai natsu-san, pero yo no soy muy fuerte, a pesar de ser un dragon slayer solo soy de tipo apoyo- dijo una avergonzada Wendy

-hn, no te preocupes yo te entrenare luego de regresar de el trabajo-dijo natsu – bueno vamos a hacer este- dijo natsu enseñando la hoja con la misión

-a ver de que trata- dijo Wendy empezando a leer- derrotar a un wyvern que esta aterrorizando a un pueblo, recompensa 50,000 jewels-termino de leer Wendy para después decir –yo no puedo hacer esto-

-tranquila yo estaré ahí-djio natsu- bueno vámonos, happy vamos a hacer una misión camina-exclamo natsu agarrando sus cosas

-hai natsu-san solo empacare mis cosas- dijo Wendy retirándose a empacar sus cosas

-bueno la esperaremos aquí verdad natsu- pregunto happy

-tienes razón hap- natsu no pudo terminar de hablar ya que algo resplandeció en su bolsillo

-la lacríma- dijo natsu agregando un poco de su magia a la lacríma para poder contestar-hai, natsu hablando- exclamo natsu caminando a un lugar más privado, ósea los bosques

-natsu, como estas-pregunto una voz que salió de la lacríma

-estoy bien ji-chan y como están ustedes- pregunto natsu

-bien, a si que natsu ya has entrado a algún gremio- pregunto makarov

-hai, ingrese a uno llamado cait-shelter y conocí a un dragon-slayer llamada Wendy Marvel-dijo natsu-así ah sucedido algo interesante por ahí-pregunto

-bueno cana ah dejado de beber y me prometió que bebería hasta que te allá encontrado, laxus y la tribu ranjinshuu solo se aparecen para agarrar alguna misión- dijo makarov –y tu antiguo equipo robo un trabajo de clase S- contesto makarov

-ahaha dile a cana que nos veremos muy pronto, sigh ellos si son bakas verdad ji-chan, agarrar una misión rango S sin tu permiso, ahí me cuentas que castigo le pusiste-dijo natsu

-bien ahí te lo diré natsu-dijo makarov

Natsu tres kunais los cuales encontró en la dimensión del kamui y activo su mangekyou sharingan y mediante el kamui los envió con makarov –ji-chan te eh mandado unos kunais especiales con ellos puedo usar mi técnica hiraishin no jutsu, así que cuando alguno de ustedes tres este en apuro tírenlo a una pared y yo llegare enseguida-dijo naruto

-pero que kunais, aquí no ah llegado na-makarov no pudo terminar la frase ya que un vortex apareció a la par suya y de el salieron tres kunais con tres puntas de color negro y en su empuñadura algunos kanjis –natsu como has hecho eso-pregunto makarov

-sigh, eso no lo puedo decírtelo ji-chan-dijo natsu desactivando su mangekyou sharingan –bueno adios ji-chan tengo que ir a hacer una misión- dijo natsu desactivando la transmisión

-natsu-san así que aquí estaba, lo estuve buscando por todas partes-dijo Wendy respirando agitadamente

-lo siento Wendy-dijo natsu rascándose la cabeza – bueno vamos- dijo natsu

Iban a empezar a caminar hasta que alguien les interrumpió

-wendy ya te eh dicho que no me dejes atrás- dijo charles

-lo siento charle, ya no lo hare-dijo Wendy

Happy se le había quedado viendo a charle como un ángel, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, happy se le fue acercando poco a poco a charle hasta que estuvo a la par de ella –ne dime no quieres un pescado- dijo happy

-no, aléjate neko-dijo charle viendo hacia otro lado

-bueno vamos-dijo natsu acabando con esa escena

(me saltare la misión)

**_3 HORAS DESPÚES _**

Natsu y Wendy se encontraban de regreso a cait-shelter, se encontraban caminando tranquilamente en el bosque hasta que alguien hablo

-wendy, desde mañana te entrenare entendido, pero te entrenare en un lugar especial donde un día son seis meses- dijo natsu

-sugoi natsu-san, que me enseñara- pregunto Wendy

-primero te enseñare todos los ataques ofensivos, mejoraremos tu estamina, te enseñare una nueva magia y más, happy, charle ustedes también entrenaran-dijo natsu

-natsu, porque-dijo happy sudando a mares

-en esto estoy de acuerdo con el neko, porque- pregunto charle

-entrenaran velocidad y un ataque ofensivo-dijo natsu –pero bueno, Wendy no sabes donde pueda comprar una casa-pregunto natsu

-hai, natsu-san, hay un apartamento que esta venta por 20,000 jewels, esta en el edifico donde vivo-contesto Wendy con una sonrisa

-cuando lleguemos me acompañas a comprarla-pregunto natsu recibiendo un hai por parte de Wendy

**_AL DÍA SUIGUIENTE_**

Natsu, wendy y los exced se encontraban enfrente del gremio listos para empezar el entrenamiento

-bueno, están listos-pregunto natsu, recibiendo un si por parte de los demás

Natsu activo su mangekyou sharingan –kamui- dijo natsu enviando a wendy y a los exceed y un clon suyo a su dimensión de bolsillo, entonces empezó a caminar a la oficina del maestro y toco

-pase- dijo el maestro

-maestro, hay algo importante que quiero hablar-dijo natsu

-y puedo saber que es-pregunto el maestro

-cuando piensas decirle a wendy, que son solo ilusiones-pregunto natsu

El maestro estaba impactado-como lo sabes, natsu-pregunto el maestro

-tengo unos ojos que me permiten diferenciar las ilusiones y la realidad-dijo natsu

-ya veo, se lo diré cuando alguien destruya a nirvana-dijo el maestro con el rostro ensombrecido

-hn, maestro puede decirme que es nirvana-pregunto con interés natsu

-nirvana, es algo que construí hace cientos de años, posee magia que puede transformar a alguien bueno en alguien malo y viceversa- contesto el maestro

-ya veo, le prometo que yo le destruiré, maestro-dijo natsu –bueno me voy regresaremos en cuatro días maestro- dijo natsu desapareciendo en un vortex

**_DIMENSIÓN DE BOLSILLO DE NARUTO_**

Natsu apareció en un vortex atrás de wendy y los exced –mi clon ya les dijo lo necesario como que es el chakra y esas cosas- dijo natsu –ahora les explicare como va a ser su entrenamiento durante estos 2 años, wendy primero nos concentraremos en completar tu entrenamiento como dragon slayer, después de completarlo abriremos tu red de chakra y te enseñare jutsus, después de eso tendrás practicas con ilusiones de personas poderosas que eh conocido cada una te pondrá en peligro y tendrás que vencerlos y el ultimo día pelearas contra mi los dos daremos el 100% entendido, ustedes tendrán que esquivar técnicas de mis clones mientras vuelan e incrementar su meiryoku-explico natsu, mientras que ah wendy y los exced se les fue el color

**_2 DÍAS DESPUES _**

-muy bien wendy, has superado mis expectativas, igual tu happy, charle-dijo naruto con una sonrisa –ahora aquí esta tu plan de entrenamiento para este año, el lunes te enfrentaras a itachi un maestro en jutsus de fuego e ilusiones y kisame un maestro en kenjutsu, excelente con técnicas agua y su espada samehada roba tus reservas de chakra pero lo ajuste para que robe también las de magia estos combates te enseñaran a pelear solo mano a mano y poder superar cualquier ilusión-dijo naruto

-hai, natsu-sensei-dijo wendy

-el martes pelearas contra zabuza un maestro del asesinato silencioso y haku usuaria del elemento hielo la cual es muy rápida estos enfrentamientos te ayudaran a tener mejor los sentidos y reaccionar más rápido a los ataques y contraatacarlos fácilmente, el miércoles lucharas nagato y sus seis caminos ellos controlan la vida y la muerte, tienen el poder de repulsión y atracción, pueden robar almas, absorber ataques y usar misiles, pueden invocar cualquier animal estos combates te ayudaran a poder enfrentar cualquier problema-dijo natsu

-hai sensei-dijo wendy un poco asustada

-el jueves pelearas contra gai, lee, neji ellos se especializan en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esto te dará más experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el viernes pelearas con minato el rayo amarillo de konoha el están rápido como un rayo, kakashi puede hacer más de mil jutsus, óbito puede hacerse intangible y es experto en jutsus de fuego, estos combates te enseñaran a resistir los ataques, reaccionar a tiempo y utilizar la inteligencia y por ultimo pelearas contra las personas más fuerte naruto, sasuke, madara y hashirama en este día aplicaras todo lo que has aprendido y el domingo descansaras y el ultimo día pelearas conmigo-dijo naruto viendo a una wendy que estaba haciendo circulitos en el piso y una aura depresiva

-hai sensei espero el ultimo día – dijo wendy con una gran sonrisa

**_ULTIMO DÍA_**

Podemos apreciar varios cráteres del tamaño de magnolia por todas parte, se pueden oír estruendos y ráfagas de viento, se puede sentir un calor sofocante que era provocado por dos personas, ellos eran natsu uchiha dragneel y wendy Marvel

-muy bien wendy lo hiciste muy bien, estas al nivel de madara y hashirama pero te falta mucho para alcanzarme-dijo naruto viendo a wendy la cual se encontraba en sus brazos desmayada –y estoy orgullos de ustedes, pueden volar 2 semanas completas sin descansar y pueden cargar cualquier peso, hoy invito el almuerzo-dijo natsu

**_MUNDO REAL _**

-natsu apareció en medio del gremio, y cuando todos lo vieron fueron a saludarlos y preguntarles cosas, pero natsu les dijo que necesitaban descansar unos días y se fueron

-charle llévate a wendy a su casa por favor, happy ve a descansar-dijo natsu empezando a caminar "no se porque pero presiento que las cosas se volverán muy problemáticas" se dijo así mismo natsu

**_UNA SEMANA DESPUES_**

Natsu se encontraba con wendy comiendo en un café luego de una misión pero de repente natsu sintió un sello del hiraishin clavarse en una pared, lo que significaba que alguien necesitaba ayuda, rápidamente agarro a wendy y a los exced y desapareció en un resplandor negro

**_FAIRY TAIL MOMENTOS ANTES_**

Fairy tail se encontraba en guerra con el gremio phantom lord, habían pasado muchas cosas jose porla casi mata a makarov, hubieron muchas personas que salieron lastimadas, pero ahora se encontraban en un difícil situación, jose porla piensa disparar el cañón Júpiter hacia su gremio y todos los miembros , erza quería intentarlo detener pero todos saben que eso es imposible

"mierda, que hacemos" pensó cana, viendo como el cañón estaba a punto de disparar, pero se acordó que el maestro les dio un extraño kunais diciéndoles que cuando estuvieran en apuros lo clavaran en una pared y natsu vendría a ayudarlos "espero que sirva" pensó cana lanzando el kunai a una pared, mientras tanto el cañón Júpiter ya había sido disparado "sigh, lo sabia no serviría" pensó cana resignándose a morir al igual que los demás

-mierda, ya no aguanto, lo siento minna-dijo erza dejando de bloquear el disparo

Pero de repente un vortex absorbió el ataque hasta que no quedo nada, todos voltearon a ver a dos personas las cuales estaban hablando con cana, una peliazul que no reconocieron y natsu

-siento venir tarde cana, lo bueno es que no te paso nada- dijo natsu abrazando a cana – dime donde esta ji-chan-pregunto natsu

-aria le quito todo su poder mágico y esta en peligro- dijo cana abrazando a natsu

Natsu nunca se había sentido tan furioso, sus ojos se transformaron en el mangekyou sharingan y le susurro a wendy-acabémoslos-dijo natsu saltando hacia el robot seguida de wendy

Pero varias personas se interpusieron en su camino

-erza-san, grey-san que necesitan- pregunto natsu el cual se encontraba con los ojos cerrados

-natsu que crees que estas haciendo si el maestro no pudo, menos tu-dijo erza con voz mandona

-erza tiene razón carbón, tu no podras-dijo grey intentando provocar a natsu

-no tengo tiempo para ustedes-dijo natsu volviendo intangible y caminando atravez de ellos y desapareció en un borrón de velocidad

-wendy hazlo-dijo natsu haciendo sellos de mano

Wendy asintió y creo un clon creando una bola giratoria con aspas –futon: rasenshurike- dijo wendy mandando su técnica hacia el robot

"perfecto" pensó natsu – enton:kagutsuchi- dijo natsu lanzando una lanza echa de llamas del amaterasu

-ahora wendy-grito natsu –UNISON RAID: VIENTO DE LAS LLAMAS NEGRAS-gritaron al mismo tiempo creando una gigante esfera con aspas echas de un fuego abrumador que le dio directo al robot destruyéndolo

**_FIN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES EN UNA SEMANA ESTARA EL OTRO CAP_**

**_MATTA NE_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos mis lectores aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de el sucesor de los 6 caminos, mañana actualizare kurosaki dragneel naruto espero que los disfruten, mira entrara en el harem díganme si quieren a otra

-teme- persona hablando

"kawaiii" persona pensando

**_-pam pam- dragon, demonio o invocación hablando_**

**_"hai" dragon, demonio o invocación pensando_**

**_CAPITULO 3_**

**_POV WENDY_**

Estaba comiendo en un café con natsu-san después de una fácil misión, estábamos hablando sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que me di cuenta de que natsu-san se había quedado quieto como en trance y su sharingan empezaba a girar muy rápido y poco a poco fue incrementando su poder mágico haciendo que la tienda empezara a temblar –natsu-san despierte, porfavor natsu-san- le dije sacudiéndolo para que se despertara pero no respondía, así que hice sellos de mano y dije –suiton: teppodama- lanzándole una bala de agua al rostro, haciendo que se despertara y su poder mágico se normalizara y le pregunte –natsu-san que fue lo que le paso, se quedo en estado de transe, su sharingan estaba activo y dando rápidamente vueltas y poder mágico se incremento drásticamente-

**_FIN POV_**

Natsu se levanto sobresaltado y sudando, pestaño varias veces para aclarar su vista –wendy- dijo natsu viendo que se encontraban en el mismo café –yo nunca te agarre y use el hiraishin no jutsu verdad- pregunto natsu

-no natsu-san, nunca lo hizo- contesto wendy viendo con duda a natsu

-sigh, bueno wendy vamos al gremio- dijo natsu empezando a caminar "hn, visiones esto lo vi en los recuerdos de naruto, significa que tiempos difíciles se están avecinando" pensó natsu "tengo que conseguir aliados, empezare después de destruir nirvana" se prometió así mismo natsu

**_FAIRY TAIL 5 MESES DESPUÉS _**

El ambiente de fairy tail ya no era el mismo, aquel gremio el cual peleaba por todo desapareció, sus destrozos igual, todo estaba muy callado nadie se había dado cuenta de que natsu se había ido, nunca nadie se fijo en la mirada de tristeza de cana, makarov o en ocasiones laxus, pero hoy todos estaban emocionados porque el as de fairy tail regresaría unos días, todos estaban concentrados haciendo algo hasta que se oyó una sirena indicando que gildarts clive estaba entrando en la ciudad el mecanismo de defensa se alzo dejándole paso a fairy tail

-así que mira-san gildarts es la segunda persona más fuerte del gremio- pregunto lucy viendo a Mira

-hai, lucy el es al as de fairy tail, su magia crash es muy poderosa y destructiva a la vez- dijo una sonriente mira

-mira tiene razón lucy, ya quiero pelear con el viejo- dijo gray el cual se encontraba quitándose la camisa – y ver cuanto eh mejorado-

-grey, como les fue a erza y a ti en la misión- pregunto mira

-bien, solo tuvimos que derrotar a unos tipos que secuestraban mujeres- contesto grey el cual solo se encontraba en bóxers

-grey tiene razón mira, la misión fue sencilla- dijo erza la cual estaba comiendo un pastel de fresas –pero recientemente eh sentido que el gremio ah estado muy tranquilo-exclamo erza

-tienes razón erza el gremio ah estado muy callado y ningún destrozo ah ocurrido recientemente- dijo mira con la cara confundida "natsu, lamento no haberte apoyado pero tenia miedo a que me rechazaras" fueron los pensamientos de mira la cual se limpio una lagrima

Iban a seguir hablando pero una pared fue destrozada y un poco de humo se formo dejando solo una silueta visible, poco a poco el humo se fue despejando dejando apreciar a gildarts en todo su esplendor

Todo el gremio entro en fiesta los pocos segundos, muchos estaban felices de que gildarts estaba de regreso, otros estaban bebiendo u otras cosas

-yo, osan- dijo grey –como has estado-pregunto

-bien grey- contesto gildarts – lo siento pero tengo que hablar con el maestro- dijo gildarts caminando en dirección de makarov

-maestro, quisiera hablarle en privado- pidió gildarts recibiendo un acompáñame por parte de makarov

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la oficina de makarov y los dos se sentaron

-maestro, mientras estaba en la misión vi a un dragon- dijo gildarts – pero ese dragon era el dragón de la destrucción acnologia y sabe lo que significa esto –dijo gildarts con una cara seria

Makarov se levanto de su asiento y admiro el paisaje –cuando el dragón del apocalipsis aparezca el fin de una era empezara- dijo makarov

-si maestro por eso vine –dijo gildarts –quiero llevarme a natsu en mi misión y entrenarlo por si se enfrenta a ese dragón, ya que el siendo un dragon slayer tiene la oportunidad de asesinarlo- explico gildarts

-hn, gildarts eso no es posible en estos momentos- dijo makarov

-se fue de misión puedo esperar a que regrese- contesto gildarts

-no es eso gildarts, natsu abandono el gremio – dijo makarov – veras grey logro derrotar a lullaby sin ayuda alguna, poco a poco todos sus compañeros lo hicieron de lado, gracias a esto natsu cambio de personalidad después de unos meses se arto y abandono el gremio, claro solo tu, cana, laxus y yo lo sabemos- dijo makarov

Gildarts se encontraba furioso no estaba más que furioso como era posible que los miembros del gremio hicieran eso, gildarts estaba liberando mucho poder mágico haciendo que el gremio temblara y se agrietara también logrando que todos excepto makarov cayeran al piso y sofocándolos

-gildarts tranquilízate- pidió makarov

-MAESTRO COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME-grito gildarts elevando más su poder mágico – ESTE GREMIO SE SUPONIA QUE TENIA QUE SER UNA FAMILIA, NO UN GREMIO EL CUAL OLVIDA A UN NAKAMA PORQUE OTRO DERROTO A UN DEMONIO-siguió gritando gildarts elevando más su poder mágico haciendo que toda magnolia temblara

-LO SE GILDARTS, PERO NATSU ME PIDIO QUE NO HICIERA NADA Y NO LES DIJERA-grito makarov elevando su poder mágico a la par del de gildarts –AHORA, DEJA DE ELEVAR TU PODER MAGICO- grito el maestro

Poco a poco toda la presión se esfumo, dejando respirar a todos los cuales se encontraban sofocados

Gildarts se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta –maestro el te lo pidió a ti. Pero yo nunca lo prometí-dijo gildarts –pero se los diré y también les dare una bonita charla - exclamo yendo a donde todos se encontraban

-toma gildarts-dijo makarov lanzando un libro pequeño (aquí pondré los nombres rangos etc de un mago de clase A, S o SS) –léeles la pagina 23-

Los miembros del gremio estaban recobrando el aliento y relajándose luego de que esas dos grandes fuerzas se sintieran, de repente oyeron fuertes pisadas las cuales se fueron acercando hasta que pararon, voltearon a ver y divisaron a un enojado gildarts un muy muy enojado gildarts

-hey, alguien ha visto a natsu- pregunto gildarts haciendo que todos empezaran a murmurar cosas, haciendo que el aura de gildarts se elevara

Levi se levanto y dijo –no, no lo hemos visto- eso hizo que el aura de gildarts se elevara aun más

-así y desde cuando no lo miran- volvió a preguntar gildarts

Esta vez erza se levanto –no se tal vez hace unos días- contesto con una voz despreocupada, haciendo que el aura de gildarts destruyera una pared

-ah así que hace unos días- susurro gildarts –grey hace cuanto derrotaste a lullaby- pregunto gildarts

-hace como 7 meses- contesto grey con cara de confusión y el gremio salto en vitores –porque viejo- pregunto grey

El aura de gildarts empezó a agrietar las paredes –porque eh me están preguntando porque- dijo gildarts –SE LOS PREGUNTE PORQUE NATSU ABNANDONO EL GREMIO HACE 5 MESES, GRACIAS A QUE USTEDES GRANDICIMOS IDIOTAS LO IGNORARON, LO ABANDONARON, DURANTE ESOS 5 MESES NATSU PUDO A VER MATADO A ALGUIEN PERO NO LO HIZO PORQUE PARA LAS UNICAS PERSONAS QUE AUN LO QUIEREN NO LES GUSTRARIA VERLO CON LAS MANOS LLENAS DE SANGRE, NATSU SE FUE PROBABLEMENTE YA TENGA UN NUEVO GREMIO, UN NUEVO RIVAL, ENCONTRO UN MEJOR GREMIO QUE LO APRECIE MIENTRAS USTEDES NUNCA SE DIERON CUENTA, LAXUS PARA MÁS LAXUS LO AYUDO, SEGÚN LA CARTA QUE LEI NATSU DESCARGABA SUS FRUTRACIONES MIENTRAS ENTRANABA CON LAXUS, EVITABA CAER EN LA OSCURIDAD SOLO PORQUE CANA ESTUVO AHÍ PARA EL, ELLA LA UNICA MUJER QUE AMA Y LA UNICA QUE RESPONDE SUS SENTIMIENTOS, NATSU LE DIJO AL MAESTRO ANTES DE IRSE, SABES JI-CHAN YO TENIA SENTIMIENTOS AMOROS HACIA LUCY PERO VIENDO LO BIEN QUE ME SENTIA CERCA DE CANA LOS DESECHEE PARA QUE ESTAR ENAMORADO DE UNA MAGA QUE NO TIENE COMO ATACAR O DEFENDERSE SIN SUS ESPIRITUS, CREO QUE ODIO A TODOS EXCEPTO A TI, CANA-CHAN, LAXUS-NII Y GILDARTS-JIJI, ASI ES NATSU LOS ODIA Y PREFERIRIA VERLOS MUERTOS QUE SALVARLOS-grito gildarts elevando más su poder mágico – pero saben porque me siento orgulloso, mientras ustedes le besaban el culo a grey, natsu entreno como loco hasta que logro volverse más fuerte que todos nosotros, antes de que digan que es mentira les leeré esto:

Natsu uchiha dragneel

Mago clase SSS

Habilidades: solo se sabe que tiene poderes para derrotar a los dioses de ishgal, tiene extraños poderes que utiliza con otro tipo de energía.

Si vas a enfrentarlo huye, escóndete porque el puede matare solo con un movimiento de dedos

Datos adicionales: viste una capa negra con nubes rojas abierta, bufanda blanca, pantalón negro, camisa color blanco, su pelo tiene mechones negros, se le puede ver con una niña de pelo azul llamada wendy Marvel maga de clase ss y su alumna y dos gatos que pueden volar

Gremio; cait-shelter

-así que se dieron cuenta natsu es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, pero ante todo quiero decirles que me han decepcionado, al maestro y han desondrado lo que la primera quiso que fuera este gremio- dijo gildarts saliendo del gremio

Todos se encontraban impactados, natsu el alegre dragon slayer se volvió un frio y los odia preferiría verlos muertos que ah salvarlos, lucy se encontraba con un dolor en el corazón porque natsu la había amado pero ya no sus sentimientos cambiaron ahora ama a cana, mira se encontraba con el corazón roto ya que SU natsu ama a cana según ella todo paso porque no tuvo el coraje de decirle lo que sentía- grey se encontraba llorando porque su mejor amigo no su hermano se fue por su culpa, erza se encontraba derramando lagrimas ya que la persona la cual alegraba su día se había ido y ahora la odiaba su corazón poco a poco se fue haciendo pedazos muchos sentimientos se encontraron pero no podían hacer nada, erza, grey, lucy se levantaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo –lo traeremos cueste lo que cueste y le pediremos perdón. Recibiendo un aye sir por parte de los demás

**_CON NARUTO Y WENDY_**

Natsu y wendy se encontraban caminando tranquilamente, de la nada empezó a llover y dos sombras los interrumpieron, natsu activo su sharingan y pudo ver que los dos magos tenían la marca de phantom lord

-así que magos de phantom en que los puedo ayudar – pregunto natsu viéndolos con aburrimiento en sus ojos

-jihi, así que tu eres el mago de clase SSS natsu y ella wendy Marvel maga de clase SS-dijo gajeel

-así es, gajeel redfox que necesitan de nosotros juvia loxar- pregunto natsu

-el maestro porla, nos mando a hacerles una invitación para que se unieran a phantom lord- explico juvia

-hn, no- contesto natsu –pero que tal esto, si ustedes nos ganan nos uniremos pero si nosotros ganamos ustedes deben unirse a cait shelter- reto natsu recibiendo un si por parte de gajeel

-jihi, aceptamos- dijo gajeel transformando su brazo en una espada y juvia creando una bola de agua

-wendy tu pelearas con gajeel, yo peleare con juvia- dijo natsu

-hai natsu-san- dijo wendy abalanzándose hacia gajeel con su puño envuelto en viento

**_NATSU VS JUVIA_**

-tu puedes convertir tu cuerpo e nagua verdad- dijo natsu viendo a juvia y empezó a hacer sellos de mano –así que terminare esto rápido, hyoton: absolute zero- dijo naruto creando varias lanzas de hielo y lanzándolas hacia juvia la cual las esquivo y dijo –water slicer- y lanzo un chorro de agua que cortaba todo lo que tocaba

-hyoton: absolute zero 2da etapa- dijo naruto haciendo que los árboles se congelaran al igual que el piso –déjame enseñarte algo, tirare esta agua y al hacer contacto con el hielo se congelara en menos de un segundo- dijo natsu haciendo lo que había dicho –ahora crees que sobreviras si tocas el hielo en tu forma de agua, probémoslo karyu no hoko- dijo natsu lanzando un gran rugido de fuego de color negro que derritió el piso y que fue hacia juvia, la cual no sabia que hacer así que decidió dejarse impactar por el ataque pero no conto con que natsu apareciera atrás y la noqueara, y el ataque fue absorbido por un vortex, natsu observo a juvia con el sharingan viendo sus recuerdos "hn, así que por eso siempre llueve donde ella esta, nota ayudarla cuando lleguemos a cait-shelter"

**_WENDY VS GAJEEL_**

-vamos enséñame cuan fuerte eres, wendy Marvel- grito gajeel

-no tengo tiempo para esto, te acabare en tres golpes-dijo wendy confiada de su fuerza

Gajeel se lanzo hacia wendy con su tetsuryuu ken pero wendy desapareció como si fuera aire y apareció detrás de gajeel y dijo –tenryuu no tsuga- una gran espada de aire se estrello contra gajeel haciendo que escupiera sangre pero se recompuso rápido y grito -TETSURYUU NO HOKO- un gran rugido de metal se dirijo hacia wendy la cual solo hizo un movimiento de manos y un gran aire comenzó a soplar y desintegro el ataque

-así que solo eso puedes hacer, aburrido lo terminare con este ataque- dijo wendy mientras hacia sellos de mano –futon: giant dragon- un dragon del tamaño de tres montañas se dirigió hacia gajeel dándole de lleno y dejándolo inconsciente

Natsu aprecio en un destello amarillo cargando a juvia al estilo nupcial –wendy haz un clon y que cargue a gajeel vamos a cait-shelter- dijo natsu empezando a caminar

**_CAIT-SHELTER_**

Juvia y gajeel se encontraban en la enfermería, juvia empezó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a natsu el cual se encontraba sentado viendo al cielo –sabes, ahora ya no tienes porque estar triste juvia te prometo que aquí todos te querrán al igual que gajeel, de ahora en adelante yo te dare la felicidad necesaria para que no estés triste y nunca llueva y así puedas apreciar un amanecer- dijo natsu viéndola a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa haciendo que juvia se sonrojara, –esperemos que gajeel despierte e iremos a ponerles la marca de gremio-

-juvia se levanto se abalanzo hacia natsu y le dio un abrazo –gracias, sabes creo que de todos tu eres el único que pudo comprenderme por eso de ahora en adelante te ayudare en todo lo que pueda natsu-sama- dijo con timidez juvia

-jihi, consíganse un cuarto tortolos – dijo gajeel riéndose de la escena cursi que paso

-cállate, gajeel- dijo juvia con un gran sonrojo

-vamos es hora de que vayan a ponerse la marca del gremio- dijo natsu

-natsu, quiero la revancha- dijo gajeel

-gajeel, la tendrás después de que termine tu entrenamiento- dijo natsu con una sonrisa sadica

Al ver esta sonrisa a gajeel se le fue el color – yo no quiero entrenamiento- dijo gajeel con una voz temblorosa

-nunca pedí tu opinión o si- pregunto natsu con una sonrisa muy dulce dándole más escalofríos a gajeel

-juvia tu entrenaras con wendy- dijo natsu – y así haremos un equipo y se llamara dragon breath-

**_30 MINUTOS DESPUES_**

Juvia y gajeel ya se habían presentado hacia sus nuevos compañeros, ahora estaban enfrente e natsu y wendy

-bueno, wendy yo te entrene para aprender más sobre magia dragon slayer-dijo natsu recibiendo un si por parte de wendy – quiero que la entrenes en el arte de los caza-dragones- dijo natsu

-hai, natsu-san solo le enseñare lo básico como comer su elemento y usarlo en sus ataques, lo demás de la misma forma que tu me entrenaste a mi- pregunto wendy

-hai wendy, los entrenaremos 3 años- dijo natsu

-natsu-sama, como nos llevara tres años entrenar- dijo juvia

-bueno, tengo un método para que tres días en este mundo sean tres años en una dimensión

-bueno, gajeel listo para recibir tu tort que va dijo entrenamiento – dijo natsu con una sonrisa desquiciada

-no, por favor todo menos esto- dijo gajeel tratando de huir pero natsu lo atrapo en la dimensión del kamui, al igual que los demás

**_Y FIN MIS KAWAIS LECTORES ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, DEJEN SUS OPINIONES EN LOS REVIEW EL OTRO ESTARA EN UNOS CUATRO DÍAS TAL VEZ, PERO BUENO EL VIERNES SUBO EL DE KUROSAKI DRAGNEEL NARUTO _**

**_MATTA-NE_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_HOLA MIS HERMOSOS LECTORES, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de el sucesor de los 6 caminos espero que lo disfruten_**

**_Por cierto, lo de phantom lord fue una visión de natsu solo fue eso_**

-teme- persona hablando

"kawaiii" persona pensando

**_-pam pam- dragon, demonio o invocación hablando_**

**_"_****_hai" dragon, demonio o invocación pensando_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** ningún anime me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro

**_Cap 4_**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días del inicio del entrenamiento de gajeel y juvia, natsu les puso el mismo nivel de entrenamiento de wendy logrando hacer que gajeel transformara su hierro en acero, y que juvia pudiera utilizar el elemento agua, vapor y hielo, logro dominar las técnicas dragon slayer al nivel de los demás.

-felicidades muchachos están al nivel de tobirama, aun tienen un gran potencial así que esfuércense, de ahora en adelante somos un equipo- dijo natsu con una sonrisa –pero mientras estuvimos en mi kamui, el maestro me mando una nota, diciendo que tenemos una misión-

- hay que aliarnos con otros gremio para derrotar a oración seis uno de los gremio oscuros más fuertes – explico wendy la cual estaba comiendo aire

-natsu-sama, cuales son los otros gremios que irán- pregunto juvia la cual estaba abrazando a natsu, dándole celos a wendy

-bueno esos serian lamia scale, blue pegasus, fairy tail y cait shelter-dijo natsu –gajeel, quiero que en esta misión solo uses el acero entendido, por cierto quiero ver como funciona tu hierro (técnica de los hollow de bleach) solo atacaremos con nuestro 20% si empeora el 35% entendido- dijo natsu

-así que cuando partimos- pregunto gajeel

-ahora- dijo natsu absorbiéndolos en el kamui

**_PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO_**

Los únicos gremios que estaban a tiempo son fairy tail y blue pegasus los cuales estaban a punto de empezar a asesinarse

-aléjate ichia- grito erza lanzándolo hacia la puerta pero una mano lo atrapo y empezó a congelarlo

-así que de esa forma nos reciben- dijo Lyon el cual estaba con una cara aburrida

-Lyon, así que te uniste a un gremio- dijo grey con una sonrisa

-no solo el, yo también y lo hice por el amor- dijo sherry saliendo de la alfombra

-hey, deja a senpai ahora mismo- grito eve

-claro te lo devuelvo- dijo lyon lanzándoselo a hibiki

Pero de repente un portal apareció en medio del camino y aparecieron cuatro personas, las caules tres saltaron para evadirlo pero uno se quedo quieto y dejo que ichia pasara atreves de el

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos y lucy se animo a preguntar – que acabas de hacer, como lo pudiste hacer-

-digamos que mi técnica me hace intangible- dijo natsu activando el sharingan –pero antes, se supone que venimos a derrotar a un gremio oscuro no a matarnos entre nosotros- dijo natsu con la voz más terrorífica del mundo y esos ojos hacían que diera aun más miedo

-quienes son- dijo erza

-bueno nosotros somos los miembros de cait-shelter- dijo wendy –yo soy wendy Marvel dragon slayer del cielo mucho gusto-

-yo soy gajeel dragon slayer de hierro y acero- dijo gajeel creando figuras de acero

-yo soy juvia loxar dragon slayer de agua – se presento juvia

-bueno yo soy natsu uchiha dragneel- dijo natsu

-y soy la novia de natsu-sama- grito juvia

-no yo lo soy – dijo wendy empezando una mini pelea

Todos estaban impactados los magos de clase SSS y SS estaban aquí para ayudarlos , pero los de fairy tail estaban más impactados ya que la persona de pelo negro con mechones rojos era natsu la persona la cual estuvieron buscando

-NATSU- gritaron los miembros de fairy tail corriendo hacia natsu, el cual nada más los atravesó como fantasma

-jura era hora de que aparecieras- dijo natsu saludando a jura

-natsu-dono, wendy-dono ha pasado mucho tiempo , así que usted tomara el liderazgo- dijo jura

-así es, síganme siento su presencia a unos kilómetros, por sus auras uno es mago celestial, el otro usa magia de tierra, el otro es veloz déjenmelo a mi, uno esta dormido a el déjenlo el sabe donde se encuentra una magia peligrosa, el maestro déjenlo, hn otro dragon slayer pero de segunda generación gajeel tu pelearas con el y siento el aura de un antiguo miembro del consejo es jellal- dijo natsu

-así que jura nosotros nos separamos, tomen por si están en peligro- dijo wendy dándoles kunais del hiraishin a cada uno –tírenlo al piso y nosotros apareceremos-

Poco a poco todos empezaron a caminar, solo los miembros de fairy tail y natsu se quedaron

-natsu perdónanos por – erza no pudo terminar de hablar ya que natsu la interrumpió

-no me importa- dijo natsu empezando a caminar

-hoguera lo siento de verdad- dijo grey verdaderamente arrepentido pero natsu lo ignoro

-solo dinos es verdad que ellas son tus novias que hay de cana- dijo lucy

-hn, si lo son y cana esta de acuerdo- dijo natsu –sobre perdonarlos no lo se veremos después –

Caminaron aproximadamente treinta minutos, bueno en el caso de natsu y Wendy volaron, natsu callo al piso y dijo –prepárense ahí vienen-

De la nada aparecieron seis personas las cuales natsu identifico fácilmente

-así que ustedes son oración seis cobra, angel, racer, mid-nigth, brain pero el otro es nuevo pero bueno el no me interesa, así que piensan pelear contra mi otra vez espero que sobrevivan, gajeel tu pelearas con mid-nigth, juvia tu contra cobra, yo ya tengo a racer-dijo natsu haciendo sellos de mano- camino animal: kuchiose no jutsu- en un puff apareció un camaleón el cual se volvió invisible – los de fairy tail contra yukino, jura tu contra el nuevo, los demás persigan a brain-

**_NATSU VS RACER_**

-bueno racer ya perdiste- dijo natsu

-claro que no tu perderás- dijo racer tratando de correr pero una fuerza invisible no le dejaba moverse –bueno parece que mi invocación te ah capturado, ahora miremos lo que planean- dijo natsu viendo sus recuerdos con el sharingan "así, que nirvana eh bueno no será un problema ya se como derrotar esa magia"

Natsu absorbió a racer con su kamui

**_JUVIA VS COBRA_**

Cobra esta evitando los grandes golpes de juvia los cuales expulsaban un gran torrente de agua al parar

-pelea, como un hombre o te derrotare muy fácilmente- dijo juvia lanzándose hacia cobra

-hn, puedo escuchar lo que planeas- dijo cobra esquivando otro golpe

-así esquiva esto- dijo juvia acumulando agua

"un rugido bueno jugaremos así por el momento" se dijo así mismo cobra

-suiryuu no underworld – una gran cantidad de agua los encerro en un cubo -bienvenido a mi mundo aquí puedo lastimarte con un movimiento de mano, tus sentidos son inútiles aquí espero que puedas darme una mejor batalla en el futuro- dijo juvia

"mierda yo no quería utilizar la magia dragon slayer" cobra maldijo por lo bajo

Una ola en forma de media luna salió en dirección de cobra dándole directo en el estomago logrando una gran herida

-dokoryu no hoko- dijo cobra logrando que el agua tuviera veneno y así logro que juvia terminara el hechizo

-bien hecho pero ese era un clon- dijo una voz a su espalda –suiryuu no tatsumi- un gigante tornado de agua se formo encerrando a cobra y provocándole millones de cortes

Natsu apareció junto a juvia y la abrazo –felicidades juvia-chan has mejorado en un futuro te enseñare fuinjutsu- dijo natsu acariciando su cabeza, natsu absorbió a cobra con el kamui hay que ir con gajeel y Wendy vamos

**_GAJEEL VS MID-NIGTH_**

Gajeel estaba aburrido ya que su oponente solo podía hacer ilusiones y desviar sus ataques

-bueno, esto se puso aburrido así que lo terminare con dos ataques- dijo gajeel –pero antes tengo que salir de la ilusión- gajeel paro su poder mágico logrando parar la ilusión –haganeryuu no HOKOOO (rugido del dragón de acero)- el rugido iba a darle a mid-nigth el cual solo lo desvió pero nunca espero que varias manos hechas de acero salieran del piso y empezaran a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente

-bravo, gajeel ya has dominado la alquimia de acero- dijo Wendy –solo falta que juvia domine la de fuego-

-cierto, gajeel felicidades ahora ya puedo ayudarte a entrar en tu modo dragón forcé-natsu felicito a gajeel, y envió a mid-nigth a su dimensión de bolsillo- ahora , quiero decirles algo después de esta misión el gremio dejara de existir-

-QUE, natsu eso es mentira verdad- dijo Wendy

-no, no lo es Wendy-chan- dijo natsu

-pero, porque- pregunto gajeel

-verán, el maestro creo este gremio solo para cuidar de ti Wendy ya que alguien le pidió favor de hacerlo, el maestro y los demás son ilusiones y desaparecerán cuando nirvana sea derrotado, vi en los recuerdos de racer en dos horas la liberaran y hay que derrotarla-

-natsu-sama que es nirvana- dijo juvia

-veras juvia nirvana es una magia la cual permite convertir a las personas con odio a personas amorosas y viceversa, pero aparte esa magia tiene algo muy peligroso, por eso necesitan a jellal ya que el es el único que puede activar eso- explico natsu

Natsu ya estaba junto a los demás y absorbió a angel y al hermano de simon en su kamui

-hibiki, ren, eve necesito que me hagan un favor, quiero que localicen a nirvana cuando lo hagan vayan ahí, les implantare lo que se de eso y tiren el kunai cuando estén ahí ya que solo hay una forma de destruirlo, hadas ustedes vienen con nosotros hay algo que necesitan saber-dijo natsu empezando a caminar seguido de las hadas, juvia, Wendy y gajeel

**_CON NATSU Y LOS DEMAS_**

Natsu y los demás se encontraban un lugar desolado

-les eh dicho que vinieran aquí es porque brain estaba aquí y obtuvo una técnica muy poderosa con la cual puede revivir a los muertos, edo tensei, no se como la consiguió pero siento 4 personas que conocía uno es naruto mi sensei el es más fuerte que nosotros yo peleare con el, uchiha sasuke el esta a la par de sensei Wendy y juvia pelearan con el cuidado el tiene mi mismo poder ocular, uchiha madara gajeel tu lucharas con el, uchiha itachi hadas pelearan con el cuidado el es rango SS sabe muchas técnicas de fuego y es el mejor ilusionistas nota si los atrapa solo paren su poder mágico-dio natsu activando el rinnegan y entrando a su modo dragon forcé

-prepárense ya están aquí- dijo natsu, cuando cuatro personas aparecieron los cuatro tenían el ojo negro, y varias grietas

-así que peleare con tigo natsu espero que seas más fuerte que yo-dijo naruto con una sonrisa- vamos vi un lugar sin nada por aquí vamos- dijo naruto saltando rápidamente

-acuérdense, ellos son más fuertes que las ilusiones contra las que pelearon, no miren a sus ojos y otra cosa en su mundo ellos son ninjas osea que nos tienen remordimientos si los matan, cuando logren quitarle una extremidad avísenle a Wendy para que lo selle -dijo natsu siguiéndolo

-hn, así que nos volvieron a revivir que problemático o no madara- dijo itachi –bueno así que quien peleara contra mi- pregunto itachi

-nosotros lo haremos- dijo erza, recibiendo un si por parte de grey y lucy

-bueno vengan- dijo itachi corriendo hacia el escenario de su pelea

-bueno parece que tendre una buena pelea de otra persona que no sea naruto-dijo sasuke

-tiene razón uchiha natsu ya nos enseño todas sus técnicas y como contrarrestarlas síganos- dijo Wendy desapareciendo en un shushin seguida de juvia y sasuke

-bueno parece que solo quedamos nosotros espero que puedas bailar- dijo madara sacando su abanico de guerra y lanzándose contra gajeel

**_FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, MIS HERMOSOS LECTORES ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTARAN QUIERO AVISARLES QUE EH PUBLICADO UN NUEVO FANFIC ES UN CROSSOVER DE BLEACH Y HIGHSCHOOL DXD CHEQUENLO BUENO ME DESPIDO HASTA OTRA_**

**_MATTA NE _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_BUENO POR ALGUNAS COSAS QUE ME HAN PASADO SOLO DIRE QUE ABANDOANARE LAS TRES HISTORIAS QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, SI ALGUIEN LAS QUIERE SOLO MANDENME UN PM GRACIAS POR TODO, GRACIAS POR APOYARME POR EL POCO TIEMPO EN EL QUE ESCRIBI, SE LOS AGRADEZOCO DE TODO CORAZON_**

**_MENTIRAS JAJAJA SOLO BROMEABA XD JAMAS LOS ABANDOANRE XD_**

**_Respecto a los atuendos _**

**_Natsu: capa de akatsuki, ropa de Edward elric full metal alchemist_**

**_Wendy: la misma ropa de wendy de edolas_**

**_Gajeel: ropa de kirito_**

**_Juvia: pantalón pegado color negro, y un saco color blanco_**

**_Ehehe, perdón por tardarme tanto en escribir el cap es que mi hermana me arrastro a comprar ropa y hasta hoy me dijo que ya había terminado, bueno ahora el cap _**

-teme- persona hablando

"kawaiii" persona pensando

**_-pam pam- dragon, demonio o invocación hablando_**

**_"hai" dragon, demonio o invocación pensando_**

**_CAP 5_**

**_GAJEEL VS MADARA_**

-Tetsuryuu no HOKO- grito el hijo de metallicana enviando un enorme rugido contra madara el cual solo sonrio

-susanoo- susurro el rival de hashirama,

-jihi, así que es la misma técnica de salamander ya se como sacarte de ahí- dijo gajeel juntando sus manos y después separarlas para tocar el piso, después de unos momentos varias manos hechas de acero aparecieron debajo de madara y lo lanzaron a fuera del susanoo, gajeel empezó a hacer sellos y dijo -doton: doryuudan-

Un enorme dragon hecho de tierra se dirijo contra madara el cual solo hizo un movimiento con su gunbai destruyéndolo y lanzar su técnica firma el katon: goukka mekkyaku, gajeel logro detenerlo con una pared de acero

-jihi, esto es divertido- dijo el DS de hierro con una sonrisa

-hn, parece que tendré que ponerme serio- exclamo madara con el ceño fruncido

Madara desapareció y apareció atrás de gajeel con una oz, mando una estocada al brazo derecho de gajeel pero lo que paso a continuación sorprendió a madara el oz se rompió al hacer contacto con su piel

Gajeel aprovecho la oportunidad e hizo un tetsuryuken para cortar el brazo derecho de madara pero madara lo esquivo y empezó a hacer sellos de mano –Mokuton: jukai kotan- del suelo empezaron a salir varias ramas gigantes –Amaterasu-

Las ramas empezaron a arder con las llamas del infierno

Gajeel miraba con asombro la técnica "Mierda salamander tenia razón es más fuerte que la ilusión, puede usar el fuego y madera, no me queda de otra tendre que usar eso"

Gajeel se cubrió con un domo hecho de acero, empezó a meditar, mientras madara se encontraba buscando a gajeel

-madara se dio vuelta al escuchar una explosión, se encontró con gajeel con escamas de metal en los brazos y la cara

-esto termina aquí madara- dijo gajeel empezando a juntar poder mágico -Hagaryuu no doragon- un gigantesco dragon hecho de acero salió del suelo y empezó a volar hacia la litosfera – Hagaryuu no tatsumi- el dragon empezó a descender rápidamente formando un tornado

Madara se cubrió con el susanoo completo a tiempo para cubrirse del colosal ataque que levanto una gran nube de polvo

Al disiparse se pudo ver a madara sin un brazo y una pierna, gajeel elevo su chakra, después de unos segundo apareció wendy y coloco un sello en el pecho de madara el cual empezó a volverse polvo y wendy desapareció en un puff

-ji hi , parece que tengo que entrenar más- dicho esto se desmallo

**_JUVIA Y WENDY VS SASUKE_**

Wendy y juvia estaban en problemas ya que sasuke tenia técnicas que desconocían como un jutsu llamado kirin, o como puede controlar las llamas negras y darles forma

-admito que son fuertes pero aun les falta poder para alcanzarme- dijo el uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante

-mierda, juvia cuando haga un jutsu de fuego contrarréstalo y yo atacare, pero si hace uno de rayo yo lo contrarrestare y tu atacas lista- pregunto la hija de granedynee recibiendo un si por parte de juvia, las dos se lanzaron contra sasuke el cual lanzo un katon gokakyu no jutsu el cual fue neutralizado por un suiryuu no hoko de juvia

Wendy apareció arriba de sasuke con sus puños cubiertos de aire –tenyuuken- dijo wendy golpeando sasuke varias veces con viento causando que sasuke perdiera atención

-Suiryuu no yokugeki- dijo juvia, el ataque logro hacer que sasuke empezara a toser y que callera de rodillas

Wendy y juvia se pusieron atrás de sasuke y gritaron –Tenryuu/ Suiryuu No hoko-

Los ataques al combinarse formaron un rugido de hielo el cual le dio a sasuke congelándolo

Wendy rápidamente saco el sello y lo puso encima del hielo, varios símbolos negros aparecieron y empezaron a juntarse, al terminar el hielo se derritió y sasuke se convirtió en cenizas

-juvia, creo que tenemos que entrenas más- dijo wendy tratando de no desmayarse

-si, wendy tienes razón- contesto la maga de agua

**_FAIRY TAIL VS SASUKE_**

Me lo saltare

**_NARUTO VS NATSU_**

-vamos natsu quiero ver si eres más fuerte que yo- dijo el rubio lanzando un fuuton: daitopia

-ehehe si yo también quiero ver- grito natsu esquivando el ataque y lanzando un karyu no enchu el caul fue esquivado por naruto

-como fue que brain consiguió el pergamino para el edo tensei- pregunto el DS lanzando un rugido

-antes de venir a este mundo orochimaru se había metido en la jaula de kurama, trate de sacarlo pero no pude, así que cuando vine a este mundo antes de morir orochimaru salió y me atravesó- Contesto naruto lanzando varios shuriken que fueron esquivados por natsu

-y porque no tengo esos recuerdos- pregunto natsu el cual activo el modo amaterasu e hizo karyu noo saiga

-porque me puso un sello para suprimir esos recuerdos- contesto el rubio esquivando el ataque y haciendo un rasen shuriken

-así que orochimaru sigue vivo- pregunto natsu preparando un Katon: rasen shuriken

-así es quiero que lo detengas cueste lo que cueste, el es muy peligroso- contesto naruto lanzando el ataque al igual que natsu

Los ataques colisionaron formando un gran domo color rojo y blanco , levantando una gran capa de humo

Los dos empezaron una pelea mano a mano, la cual causaba ondas cuando intercambiaban golpes

Un clon de natsu apareció atrás de naruto atravesándolo con un raikiri, sellándolo

-espero que lo derrotes, te dejo mi fe natsu- fueron las ultimas palabras de naruto

**_FIIIIIIIIIIIIIN_**

**_EHEHE ES CORTO PERO LES PROMETO QUE DE AHOA EN ADELANTE LOS CAPITULOS SERAN MÁS LARGOS_**

**_ESSTOY BUSCANDO UN BETA READER QUIEN ESTE INETERESADO MANDEME UN PM_**

**_HASTA LA PROXIMA _**

**_MATTA NE _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HOLAAA HERMOSOS LECTORES EHEHE AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DEL SUCESOR DE LOS 6 CAMINOS, LES QUIERO AVISAR QUE EL MIERCOLES EMPIEZO A ESTUDIAR, ASÍ QUE ACTUALIZARE DOS FICS CADA SEMANA, EN ESTE CAPITULO NATSU TENDRA UNA ESPADA ESPECIAL EHEHEHE SOLO LA USARA CUANDO SEA NECESARIO._**

**_Ehehe, antes que nada en el cap anterior me confundí era fairy tail vs itachi solo eso _**

-teme- persona hablando

"kawaiii" persona pensando

**_-pam pam- dragon, demonio o invocación hablando_**

**_"hai" dragon, demonio o invocación pensando_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ NADA ME PERTENECE, DESGRACIADAMENTE _

_CAP _6

Natsu estaba sentado viendo al cielo con una espada en la mano, enfoco su vista en la espada

"parece que te usare por primera vez" natsu enfundo la espada

-parece que ya encontraron el nirvana- el DS desapareció en un destello amarillo

**_CON WENDY, JUVIA Y GAJEEL_**

-juvia, crees que podamos destruir a nirvana- pregunto wendy

-si, si lo destruiremos, no por nada natsu-sama nos entreno- contesto juvia

-pero que haremos con gajeel aun no se ah despertado- wendy volteo a ver a gajeel el cual se encontraba recostado en un árbol durmiendo

-de eso puedo encargarme yo- dijo una voz atrás suya

-natsu-sama, estoy feliz de que este bien- juvia dijo mientras abrazaba a natsu

-ufufu, tranquila- dijo natsu –ahora despertemos a gajeel-

Natsu enfoco su vista en gajeel, y su cuerpo empezó a teñirse de color verde, pasaron tres minutos y su cuerpo volvió a su color original y gajeel se despertó

-ugh, ya terminamos- dijo el pelinegro

-kufufu, no gajeel aun queda mucho, ya encontraron el nirvana, nos iremos inmediatamente- natsu los mando a su dimensión de bolsillo –ahora tengo que ir por ellos –

Natsu desapareció en un vortex

**_Con erza, grey y lucy_**

-parece que aun somos débiles, ahaha y pensar que natsu este al nivel de estos monstruos- dijo el mago de hielo con varias quemaduras

-si, parece que tendremos que entrenar- dijo erza la cual tenia varios raspones

-erza, cuando regresemos quiero que me entrenes- la rubia dijo con convicción

-hai, lucy no quiero que solo dependas de tus espíritus- contesto la pelirroja

-ufufu, vamos hadas ya encontraron el nirvana- dijo natsu – pero para que sean útiles tienen que estar curados-

Natsu hizo lo mismo que hizo con gajeel, los rapones, quemaduras y cansancio desaparecieron

-natsu, gracias- dijo lucy tratando de abrazarlo

-hn, nos vamos- natsu los absorbió en el kamui y desapareció en un destello

**_EN EL NIRVANA_**

Los miembros de blue pegasus y lamia scale se encontraban recibiendo la golpiza de sus vidas por parte de zero

-ahaha, jamás me vencerán soy invencible- grito zero

-ufufufu, entonces no te importaría bailar conmigo herbívoro- dijo una voz a su espalda

-parece ser que ya tengo un buen reto- dijo zero viendo a natsu

-ufufu, vamos de todas formas ya eh mandado a destruir las lacrimas que mantienen activo al nirvana- dijo natsu con una sonrisa

"mierda, tengo que derrotarlo antes de que destruyan las lacrimas- zero lanzo un golpe a lacara de natsu pero natsu lo atrapo y le ensarto un rodillazo en el estomago

-ufufufu, te morderé hasta la muerte- natsu desenvaino su espada

Zero abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver esa espada –maldita, donde conseguiste esa espada-

-oya, parece que la conoces, digamos que una persona importante me le dio- dijo natsu

-ahahaha, con más razón te matare y me apodare de muramase- dijo zero –caprico oscuro-

Varios rayos de color negro fueron en dirección de natsu el cual solo camino atreves de ellos, y natsu cubrió sus puños con llamas negras

-modo amaterasu: Karyuu no teken- natsu impacto su puño en las piernas de zero haciéndalos cenizas, empezó a darle golpes que dolían como un tractor

-ufufufu, no eres ningún problema para mi- natsu le dio un corte en la mejilla con muramase –igual ya termino la pelea-

Dicho esto en el cuerpo de zero empezaron a salir varias marcas , el cuerpo de zero cayo como un saco

-ufufufu, solo falta que detengan a nirvana- natsu logro sentir como nirvana empezaba a detenerse

-parece que ya termino todo – natsu solo se quedo parado viendo el sol

**_3 DÍAS DESPUES _**

Podemos apreciar a los miembros de los gremios que ayudaron en lo de nirvana

-Gracias por ayudarme – dijo el maestro de cait shelter –natsu cuida de ellos porfavor-

-si, tranquilo ji-ji – natsu le dio una de sus sonrisas clase registrada

Los miembros de cait shelter empezaron a desaparecer -Gracias por todo siempre estaré en deuda –

-les diré la verdad, yo soy del clan que construyo nirvana, solo soy un alma y cree este gremio por el bien de wendy, pero a lo largo se unieron otros miembros cada uno con sus cualidades, los cuales están destinados a grandes cosas- dijo el maestro de cait shelter desapareciendo de este mundo

-oya, wendy-chan, juvia-chan, gajeel iremos a fairy tail necesito hablarle a makarov- natsu se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar seguido de los demás

"es nuestra oportunidad de que nos perdone" las esperanzas de sus antiguos compañeros volvieron

**fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin es corto pero solo quería terminar este capitulo por que ya quería llegar a la saga de edolas ehehe espero que les allá gustado bueno los veo después **

**MATTA NE **


End file.
